


Usual Day

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Sloppy Seconds, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.It was a distraction, anyway.
Relationships: Charlie Pace/Hugo Reyes, James "Sawyer" Ford/Charlie Pace
Kudos: 4





	Usual Day

He can't remember who's behind him.

He thinks it might be Sawyer, maybe even Boone this time. Not that it matters, one body is as good as the next and he's long since given up trying to keep track of how many people have fucked him. Not Sayid, though; he hasn't had that pleasure. He tells himself it's better this way, because this way he doesn't get attached. This way he can pretend it's anonymous, that he doesn't have to look these people in the eye come morning and make excuses for why he is the way he is. It works, most of the time.

He hasn't come yet, but he's starting to get that that's not really the point. He's not even certain what the point is, except that it's distracting. Something to do and it keeps his mind of other, more pressing matters. Things like what they're going to do if that thing finds them on the beach. Or what he's going to do tomorrow when his bag runs out. The last thought bothers him far worse than some unseen monster, though, because he knows which death will be less painful.

The hands on his hips squeeze a little harder, fingernails digging into flesh and Charlie grunts as he collides with the body behind him. A muffled curse tells him it's Sawyer and he thinks he should have known. He should have been able to tell, anyway, because Sawyer's always been about brute force and getting it over with fast. Boone likes to fuck slow, stretching the moment out until Charlie has to bite his lip to keep from begging. Neither of them are anything like Jack.

It makes him wonder what Sayid would be like, because Sayid's always come across as soft and gentle and Charlie has a feeling he'd like Sayid best of all. He shakes the thought off, thrusting back just as Sawyer stills, his body trembling through his orgasm and Charlie can't help but feel just a little bit proud. Needed, anyway, because the only thing he's ever been good at is giving people a place to stick it.

The emptiness he feels when Sawyer pulls free is almost instantaneous and Charlie actually whimpers. He can hear Sawyer fastening his jeans, the soft rustle of fabric and his shallow breathing seeming far too loud in the otherwise stillness. Charlie doesn't bother moving. He's not sure he's capable; his forehead pressed against the one of the plane seats and the sand abrasive beneath his knees. He flinches long before Sawyer's hand finds his ass, patting like he's some kind of dog and this is his reward.

"Whoa, dudes."

Charlie does glance up at that, twisting his head to stare past Sawyer at the entrance of the shelter. Hurley's just standing there, eyes wide like he's having a hard time processing the sight before him. For some reason, the image fills Charlie with a sick sense of glee.

"Good timing, he's all yours," Sawyer says, chuckling as he ducks outside.

It takes Charlie several minutes to get to his feet, his legs shaking beneath him and his pants still hanging down around his ankles. Hurley's looking, his expression not exactly appraising, but Charlie doesn't miss the hint of curiosity that flashes in the depths of his eyes. He wonders if Hurley's still a virgin. It wouldn't surprise him.

"What?" he asks, reaching down to slid his pants up around his hips, not bother to fasten them.

"I... No, dude, I just..."

"You just, what? Want a turn?" Charlie interrupts, taking a step forward, pressing the flat of his palm hard against the erection Sawyer didn't bother taking care of.

For a moment, he thinks Hurley's going to take off. Maybe even run and that's a sight Charlie's not certain he ever wants to see. Still, it might be amusing, so he thrusts into his hand, letting his eyes wander over Hurley's bulk before licking his lips and making eye contact. He's never really liked himself when he's high.

Hurley's still staring, like he isn't quite sure how to respond and Charlie's half tempted to give up and let him off the hook. He doesn't get the chance, though. Hurley glances over his shoulder, scanning the beach before he turns back and nods uncertainly. Charlie blinks at that, a nervous smile spreading across his face as he inclines his head toward the back of the room. He moves around behind the plane seats, bracing himself on his arms and letting his pants fall back to the ground.

"Well?" he asks, bending over and when Hurley starts moving, fumbling with the tie on his pants, Charlie closes his eyes and tells himself that one body is the same as the next.

The thought doesn't stop him from jumping at the first feel of Hurley's hands, his fingers large and cold, skimming over Charlie's skin like he doesn't really know what he's doing and expects Charlie to tell him. Charlie sighs before reaching forward, grabbing the small bottle of lotion he found in one of the suitcases off the armrest and handing it to Hurley over his shoulder.

"Here," he says, resisting the urge to glance back.

His cock is softening, the breeze coming in through the small flap in the shelter making the space the cold. It doesn't help that Hurley's taking his time, doing whatever it is that he's doing and Charlie wishes he'd just get it over with already.

"Um..."

"Put some on your dick and stick it in me," Charlie explains, suddenly wishing it was Boone that had found them.

"Shit, man, I..."

But Charlie hears the bottle open, hears the unmistakable sound of liquid hitting flesh and then Hurley's hands are on him. Spreading his cheeks wide and when Hurley's cock brushes against his ass, Charlie tenses and tries not to move. He has to force himself to relax, pressing back against the cock lined with his hole and breathing deep as Hurley pushes his way past the tight ring of muscles at Charlie's entrance.

Apparently his body really doesn't care who's behind him, though, because before Hurley's even halfway inside, Charlie's hard again. His erection is almost painful and he tries to calculate exactly how long it's been since he and Sawyer first started this afternoon. Not long, he thinks, but long enough and Charlie doesn't think before reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

He squeezes just hard enough to distract himself from the warm breath against his neck, rocking back to force Hurley all the way inside. Hurley mutters something that might be a curse, his breath hitching as he pulls back before thrusting forward a second time. Charlie swears he hears Hurley mutter something about tight this time, but Charlie blocks the words out, arching back while pressing his thumb down hard against the head of his cock.

It's almost enough to send him over the edge, but Hurley's still moving, his thrusts becoming shallow and erratic. He's panting, sweat seeping between them, leaving Charlie sticky and damp and longing for a shower. He ignores it, curling his hand a little tighter and rocking back to meet Hurley before thrusting forward into the circle of his hand.

Hurley's fingers are digging into his flesh, so hard Charlie knows come morning there'll be ten finger-shaped bruises lining his hips. He doesn't care, though, because Hurley's still moving, whimpering and thrusting and Charlie thinks he might even be crying. Or laughing, but it's hard to tell over the sound of his pounding heart. He blocks that out too, ignoring everything but the feel of a cock moving inside him and his hand.

He feels Hurley still, long before he's ready and Charlie presses back, forcing Hurley to move just a little bit longer, a little bit deeper until Charlie's coming against the back of the plane seat, come marring royal blue and when Hurley pulls free, Charlie feels nothing but relief.

"Dude, that was just…"

"Yeah, I know," Charlie replies, not letting Hurley get in another word.

He pulls his pants back around his hips, fastening the button this time before ducking out of the shelter, leaving Hurley to redress alone. He doesn't look back until he's standing by the water, turning then to watch Hurley slip outside, a soft smile playing across his lips.

Charlie can't help but smile at that, because regardless of what anyone thinks of him, he knows he's not completely useless.


End file.
